


Офицер Кеннеди

by fatso_s_sister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Police
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatso_s_sister/pseuds/fatso_s_sister
Summary: AU, в котором Леон - патрульный полицейский RPD, а Крис злостно нарушает правила дорожного движения, чтобы лишний раз встретиться с симпатичным новичком.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 12





	Офицер Кеннеди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Officer Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333616) by [SParkie96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96). 



> Перевод также доступен на ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9592207

Крис Рэдфилд c ухмылкой вдавил педаль газа в пол, превышая установленную на данном участке дороги скорость. Он, недавно назначенный капитан STARS , ехал не так быстро, чтобы стать виновником аварии, но достаточно для того, чтобы это считалось административным правонарушением. То и дело поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида, он с удовольствием наблюдал за преследующей его машиной RPD. 

Выждав для приличия ещё несколько минут, Крис, удовлетворенно хмыкнув, сбавил скорость и съехал на обочину. Поставив машину на ручной тормоз, он принялся ждать, когда полицейский автомобиль припаркуется позади него. В прошлый раз его остановил офицер Кевин Райман, временно крутивший роман с Клэр. Хорошо, что у этого осла хватило ума не выписывать ему штраф, дабы ещё больше не настраивать против себя брата своей девушки, который явно не был в восторге от их отношений.

Нет, в этот раз Крис надеялся встретить того самого симпатичного блондинистого новичка – офицера Леона Скотта Кеннеди. Они часто пересекались в офисе, но Крису не удавалось поговорить с вечно куда-то спешащим парнем. Поскольку он был новичком, то коллеги-офицеры быстро сделали из него мальчика на побегушках, таскающим им пончики и кофе в начале рабочего дня. Крис пытался было помочь ему, но всегда находился какой-то офицер, говорящий о «чрезвычайно важном вопросе», который нельзя решить без его непосредственного участия. А когда он возвращался, то Леона уже и след простыл.

Поэтому, в течении последних двух недель, Крис систематически нарушал правила дорожного движения, просто чтобы лишний раз увидеть его. Новичок останавливал его дважды; первый раз – за проезд на красный свет, второй – за разворот посреди перекрестка. И может быть, ему сегодня повезет встретить Леона снова.

Крис наблюдал через боковое зеркало за тем, как полицейская машина аккуратно съезжает на обочину. Дверь открылась, и капитан мысленно возликовал, когда увидел выходящего из салона офицера Кеннеди. Также он заметил, каким взглядом молодой мужчина окинул его машину. Очевидно поняв, кого он остановил на этот раз, Леон тяжело вздохнул и направился к окну со стороны водителя. Крис, опустив стекло, одарил его своей лучшей улыбкой. Полицейский оперся ладонью о крышу машины и наклонился к нему, двержа в другой руке блокнот и карандаш.

\- Какая неожиданная встреча, офицер Кеннеди! – высунувшись из окна, проговорил Крис.

\- Лицензия и регистрация, пожалуйста. – вздохнул Леон.

\- Зачем же так официально? Мне, по крайней мере, мог бы и улыбнуться или сказать «привет».

\- Знаете, для капитана подразделения STARS, вы слишком часто нарушаете правила дорожного движения. И мне начинает казаться, что вы это делаете нарочно. – блондин, проигнорировав предыдущую реплику, выжидающе посмотрел на него, ожидая объяснений, но Крис явно не торопился отвечать. – Три дня назад вас остановил Райман, а вчера то же самое сделал Марвин. Более того, я за последние недели уже дважды выписывал вам штрафы. Всё ещё случайность?

\- Возможно, я всё-таки делаю это специально. - легко согласился Крис и продолжил, задумчиво поглаживая подбородок, - Но в моё оправдание будет сказано, что всё это только для того, чтобы привлечь внимание одного симпатичного новичка.

\- Но зачем нарушать ПДД? - хотя Леон внешне оставаться невозмутимым, его щеки предательски покраснели. – Если вы хотели познакомиться, то могли бы просто поговорить со мной, благо мы работаем в одном здании.

\- А как насчет возбуждения, которое всегда сопровождает противозаконные действия? – молодой офицер с недоверием посмотрел на него, не понимая, шутит ли он, но быстро нашелся и, состроив до смешного серьезное лицо, задал вопрос:

\- Тогда, может обсудим альтернативы? Ведь наверняка есть другой способ получить эти… эмоции, не нарушая закон.

Крис сделал вид, будто всерьез задумался над его словами: - Ну, в городе есть одна неплохая закусочная. Там готовят просто отличные завтраки, но я просто ненавижу ходить туда в одиночестве. Возможно, если бы мне составил компанию некий новобранец RPD… - капитан с плохо скрываемой надеждой посмотрел на Леона.

Тот застыл как громом пораженный: - Вы только что пригласили меня на свидание, капитан Рэдфилд? – спросил он, четко выделяя каждое слово.

\- А что, если и так?

Молодой мужчина задумчиво постучал ручкой по подбородку и смущенно отвёл взгляд. Крис не торопил его с ответом. После продолжительного молчания, Леон выдал:

\- Мы работаем в одном здании, и вы - капитан. Могут поползти слухи и…

\- Не беспокойся об этом, - поспешно перебивает его Крис, - я не твой начальник, и вообще служу в другом подразделении. – блондин лишь рассеяно кивнул, снова глубоко задумавшись.

\- Если я соглашусь, вы перестанете нарушать закон? – наконец неуверенно спросил Леон.

\- Я подумаю, - дразняще отозвался Крис.

Еще один вздох: - … Ваше счастье, что вы мне нравитесь, капитан.

\- Просто Крис, офицер Кеннеди.

\- Леон. – усмехнулся блондин, наконец расслабляясь, - Я завтра весь день свободен. – по всей видимости, у Криса намечается незапланированный выходной. Они договорились, что он подъедет за ним к девяти. – Не могу дождаться того момента, когда наконец не увижу тебя в списках недавних нарушителей. – Леон что-то нацарапал в своем блокноте и, вырвав этот листок, протянул его капитану STARS. Крис непонимающе уставился на него. – Неужели ты думал, что сегодняшняя лихая езда сойдет тебе с рук? – игриво подмигнул Леон, и, пожелав хорошего дня, вернулся к своей машине. Карие глаза невольно опустились вниз, а губы против воли расплылись в абсолютно глупой улыбке.

Блондин дал ему свой номер телефона.


End file.
